Perfectly Perfect
by yourbrainversusmytractorbeam
Summary: Sequel to Perfection. Oneshot. And in between it looking like a hamster, to stupid bitchy fangirls, everything was turning out perfectly perfect. SASU/SAKU
1. Chapter 1

Okay well, I feel very loved

Oneshot: Perfectly Perfect; sequel to Perfection

Summary: Sequel to Perfection. And in between it looking like a hamster, to stupid bitchy fangirls, everything was turning out perfectly perfect. SASU/SAKU

Okay well, I feel very loved!! So many of you wanted me to make a sequel!! And if you didn't want me to…then I'm terribly sorry….you were a bit out voted…

Anyhow, in case none of you knew and you didn't look at my profile or read any of my other fics, I'm about six months pregnant myself, so I know what Sakura is going through in this fic since I'm seventeen as well…of course when I found out I was sixteen…

Okay well you should I now, in case you're wondering, when you're pregnant, you can start showing at any time, it just depends on you're body type and such. I didn't start showing until about 4 months or so….

xXxXx

"You're about…judging from you're last menstrual cycle, I'd say you're about…. three months along!" my mother is saying to me. I know my eyes are wider than plates at this because really, wouldn't you think I'd have noticed? I have to be the most oblivious person in the world…

Sasuke's beside me and he's staring at my bare stomach. Ever since we found out about the baby, he's been extremely careful around me. He follows me around school and won't let me carry my books. It was cute at first, but then he started yelling at people when they hugged me and it just started to get annoying.

My mother is smearing this stuff on my stomach and I don't ask what it is because I'm afraid she'll get all technical on me and tell me what it's made of and not what it _is_. So I keep my mouth shut and try to not think about the fact that it's unnaturally cold and slimy and just watch what her hands are doing. She has this white thing in her hand now and she's turned it on and now she's rubbing it over my stomach, grinding the disgusting goop into it and pressing down. I try to stop her because I'm thinking that she's doing it a little too hard and she's going to hurt it, but the sound that's suddenly echoing around the room throws me off for a minute.

I can't figure out what it is at first, because it's loud and fast and…steady… and then I know it's our baby's heartbeat.

Sasuke's moving closer and his eyes are a little wider than normal and he's still staring at my stomach like he can't believe it.

But it sounds so fast, the little beating, so I'm nervous and I'm squirming on the white paper.

"Is it too fast? It sounds too fast…" My voice is off, stressed, at the thought of there being something wrong, but my mother just shakes her head slowly.

"No, honey, it's fine. When it's this small, its heart has to beat fast—it's just developing as it is…"

So I take a deep breath and try to relax, listening to the fast beating. It wavers every now and then and she's saying it's because the baby's shifting, but I won't be able to feel it yet because he's so small.

Sasuke grabs my hand and he kneels down beside the bed, his eyes are flicking from mine to my stomach and I know he was thinking the same thing as me—that it's beating too fast—but he seems to trust what my mother says because his grip is relaxed on mine. I don't ask what he's thinking or anything because my mother's right in the room, still pressing down on my stomach and recording the beats with the little white thing, and I know he doesn't like talking in front of our parents or showing emotion in front of anyone, especially them.

So I wait until she's done trying to impale me with the white stick-thing and until she leaves the room to go set up for the ultrasound that we have to do next before I sit up to look at him.

I'm wiping off the rest of the goop my mother missed when I speak, but I'm watching him carefully because I don't want him to be disappointed or angry or regret anything.

"You okay? I mean…?" I don't know how to word what I should be asking or even what exactly I want him to say.

He looks at me for a while with his onyx eyes and I almost forget to breath because they're so dark. I don't think I'll ever get used to being with him, or really anything about this.

His voice is a little hoarse when he speaks, like he hasn't had a drink in ages or he's just remembering he has a voice to begin with. "I'm…fine…it's just…" he trails off, running a hand through his hair even though it's already about as messed up as he can get it. Of course, it's always all spiky in the back, but it really just looks like he slept on it funny if you ask me. Somehow, he makes it look sexy—I have no idea how and I probably never will. But that's just Sasuke.

I cock my head at him, silently asking him to continue because as much as I wish I could read his mind, I cant, and as good as I am at reading him, I'm not perfect at it.

I watch his jaw clench and unclench, and his eyes open and close, like he's trying to figure out how to word it, so the next thing I know, I'm blurting out words, trying to convey what I'm thinking so maybe he'll know what I'm asking because I sure as hell don't.

"Did you not…? I mean do you not want this? Do you want to break up? Are you okay? Do you think something's wrong with the baby? Is this too much stress? Do you—"

But I can't even continue rambling because the look on his face stops me cold and all I can do is stare. His obsidian eyes are narrowed to slits and his eyebrows are furrowed and his hands are clenched so that the knuckles are straining white against the skin. I'm worried all over again now because I know I've made him mad with something I said and I almost never make him mad—he's mostly mad at everyone else and I'm the one who calms him down.

But this time it's me he's mad at and I have no idea what to do because I'm not used to it, so I just sit as quietly as I can, watching him, hoping he doesn't just walk away because I know I'd run after him in a heartbeat.

And suddenly he's calm again, he's got this sad look in his eyes, like he wants to cry, but I know he won't because he's been taught that 'Uchiha's don't cry or show emotion'. I want to get up and hug him, but I don't know if he'd let me right now.

"You…do you really think I don't want this?" he talks so quietly I almost can't hear him and I have to lean forward a little, but he's suddenly so close to me I don't have to move an inch, but my breathing problems are back because he's staring down at me with those eyes again.

"You are the only one I would want to carry my children. I would never want to let you go—break up with you…anything. Everything is fine. I just…" and he's back to trying to figure out how to word it, and I'm trying not to rush him because I know he has a hard time putting his thoughts and those repressed emotions into words, but my mother will be coming back soon, I'm sure, and then he won't be able to say a thing at all.

"I just…I didn't want to put you through this until…until you wanted it…or until you were ready…"

My eyes are wide and I'm smiling now because he's not mad at me like I thought he was, but at the same time I'm trying to figure out how to tell him he's got it all wrong.

"Sasuke…I'm not…I don't know if I'm ready, yes, but I want this very much. It happened, which means it was _supposed_ to happen. So I'm going to do what I can…"

"So…you…want this then?"

And I look at him and I know he wants me to say that I do, and that makes me smile wider because of course I want this and now I know he does too and it makes me beyond happy to know it.

So I nod my head so fast I'm sure it will fall off if I don't stop soon, but then I have to stop because I'm pretty sure kissing him would be impossible if you're nodding your head like a bobble head.

But then we have to stop because my mother's here again and she's telling us to follow her to the next room.

There's even more medical equipment in here, and the lights are off, and what looks like a really big computer is next to the paper-covered bed.

My mother tells me to lay down on the bed again and she's asking questions like she was doing before—in this professional voice I've only heard her use on her other patients, never on me, so it's a little weird to hear it directed at me. But I answer anyways, and in my head, I'm wondering how many years of college she had to go to become a doctor of so many things—she's an OBGYN doctor, and a pediatrician, and a M.D doctor, whatever that one is, and I'm pretty sure she's a bunch of other types, but those are the only ones that I remember being told about at the moment, because now I'm distracted again by the cold slimy stuff being smeared on my stomach.

Sasuke's almost smiling at the look on my face as I watch the goop being rubbed into my stomach, so I just stick my tongue out at him, and then watch as my mother picks up another stick-like thing and begins pressing on my stomach, sliding it this way and that.

Suddenly I'm aware of the computer being on and that there's these weird images flicking across the screen in black and white and I don't know what I'm looking at until my mother's hand stops moving across my stomach and the image pauses on something.

"Is…that?"

Sasuke's eyes are as wide as mine are now, I think, and I'm sure this is as much emotion as I'll ever see him show in front of my mother besides the night we told them about all of this.

My mother's nodding and I stare at the screen, wrinkling my nose at the picture. "It looks like a hamster."

Because it did. It was still small and you could see all these little stick-like things coming out of it that I assumed was it's arms and legs, but everything else about it was bigger than that, so it looked odd—like a hamster.

Sasuke shot me a look. "It's not a hamster…"

"Sure it is. But it's _my_ hamster…"

"_Our_ hamster…"

"Our hamster…" I agree now, smiling at him. And I know by the look in his eyes, the way he's looking at me now, that he'd be smiling too if my mother wasn't here.

I look back at the screen and the computer's making funny beeping noises and I assume she's taking measurements or something because she's dragging the mouse around and clicking and lines are popping up on the screen.

I ask if everything's okay with it again, and she rolls her eyes at me, telling me it's fine and it's the exact size it should be, that I should relax. So I do, and I try not to look at the screen because I know if I do I'm going to start annoying her by asking what's what and if it's supposed to be like that.

Instead, I watch Sasuke. His eyes are stuck on the screen and I'll be sure to make fun of him for it later or something, because his eyes are going all soft now, like they do when it's just me and him, and I think he's forgot my mother's in the room because there's this tiny smile on his lips, like he's proud of something he's done for once.

And I know that's a big thing for him because he has issues with his father on that—that his father has never been proud of him and Sasuke used to think that for him to be proud of something, his father had to be as well. So the fact that he's happy about this—pleased with himself, _proud_, it makes me happy. Because I'm a part of it.

XxXxX

It's a bit obvious now, at four and a half months, that I'm having Uchiha Sasuke's kid. Not many of the girls at school are pleased, and most of them, I know, are trying to pass it off as I'm just gaining weight, but the fact that there's a growing bump in my stomach and nothing else is getting bigger— just that—kind of defeats that rumor.

My friends were all shocked, of course, except Ino, Tenten, and Hinata—my closest friends. They all said they already knew, just by the way Sasuke had been acting, and the fact that they'd seen my hands often straying to my stomach for the past few weeks. They also said they've known about Sasuke and I since day one, when I walked into the room and we both had a hard time looking forward.

I was embarrassed about it, really, because now all of my friends are getting this maternal streak and are agreeing with Sasuke on everything and I can't walk down the hall without one of them snatching my stuff and asking how I feel. The nausea had passed by now—you have no idea how glad I was about that, the toilet was becoming a second home—and I was eating a lot, much more than normal, especially with Sasuke constantly bringing me food.

And everything was going good. Better than I had ever dreamed, really. It was funny to think that just months ago, he would be sneaking into my room to spend hours quietly in my bed, and we would sneak off at our parents' meetings to just be together and those five or ten minutes between classes. And now, he would walk in through the front door and go straight to my room, like he'd always done it.

And my parents wouldn't say a thing anymore. Of course, my father would occasionally glare at us and for a while he used to barge into my room to see what we were doing. But he stopped after I flipped on him and told him nothing else could happen—that we had already had sex and I was already pregnant, so there was no point. His face had twisted into a lot of funny expressions at that, like he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that, so he just walked off.

Right now, Sasuke's standing in front of me in my room, and he's got his hands on my shoulders, preventing me from getting up, and I have no idea why he's doing it, so I'm frowning up at him.

"Sakura, you have bags under your eyes…"

I don't believe him, because I've been sleeping like a rock at night and he knows it because he's with me most nights, so I go to the bathroom and I peer into the mirror, pushing the skin beneath my eye around because I don't see what he's getting at.

He sighs patiently, and pulls my hand away from my eyes, and waits for the color under my eyes to fade from red from my fingers poking at it. He gestures to look at his eyes, then mine, and I see what he's talking about now. His skin is pale, paler than mine, but there are bags forming under my eyes, a light purple color, now that I'm comparing it to his.

"But I sleep so much..." I don't understand how I can still be tired when I sleep all night.

He shakes his head at me and pulls me back into my room. "You're working for two now. You've got to sleep for two, eat for two...everything for two."

And I nod my head because that makes sense, really, but I'm sleeping twice as much as I would normally as it is, so wouldn't you think that was enough?

He shrugs when I ask and tells me we should ask my mother at the next appointment-- the one that's coming up next week, and I agree because I know if I ask her now, she'll just smile and say she's off duty at the moment because she's weird and most likely drunk as it is.

Sasuke tells me to lie down, that he'll bring me up food every couple of hours or when I feel hungry, and I'm tempted to ignore him and just go down stairs myself, but he's already pulling my completely down on the bed and he's got his arms wrapped around me, making sure I'm on my side, facing him, and not my stomach, because we were told I can't lay on my stomach anymore-- really, how could I when there's that bump and I don't want to squish our child-- and I can't lay on my back either because of something about it stopping blood flow.

It's uncomfortable, at first, to lay like that because my stomach just kind of falls to the side and I worry that the baby will come out all squashed on one side, but my mother says that won't happen because it's extremely protected and in all these fluids, so it will be fine.

Sasuke can pick up right away that I'm not in the mood to fall asleep despite the bags and being tired because I'm shifting a bit in his arms and my eyes just won't close. So he asks if I want music on or something and I just shake my head because I don't know what I want or what I'm feeling at the moment because it's a little unrecognizable.

"Does something feel wrong?" he asks, bending his head down to my eye level. His face is so close and I can see just how dark his eyes are and somewhere in the back of my mind, I'm aware that the possibility of my eye color dominating over his is nearly impossible, but it doesn't quite register at the moment because now I know what's off, with my eyes on his lips this close to me, watching them move as he speaks.

And I don't know how I didn't realize it before-- maybe because my emotions and hormones are all out of wack now, like my mother said, but now I'm kissing him and I know he didn't expect it because he freezes up before he starts kissing me back and he's hesitant, like he doesn't know what's gotten into me and if he should be concerned or just kiss me.

So I don't stop and my hands are traveling down his chest and I think he's catching on now because his hands are doing the same thing, but _muchmuchmuch_ more carefully.

It's only when we're both left in nothing but our under garments that we break away to breathe and I'm kind of wondering how we went that long without pulling away, but I don't bother to think farther than that because my hands are on the hemline to his boxers.

But he stops me from going any further with a hand and asks, "Is this okay? I mean...will it hurt the baby? Or you?"

And I know if I said maybe or if I hadn't asked my mother that same question, he wouldn't have done it, so I'm glad that I can tell him it's fine, actually considered healthy for some reason.

But I don't think he heard that last bit because as soon as I told him it was fine, he had his lips on mine again and the last words came out muffled and I'm almost smiling because he didn't bother to ask me to repeat what he missed, but I'm a little more preoccupied with the way he's moving into me now and somehow, it's even better than before. I didn't think that it was possible because, before, it was incredible, the feel of him inside of me, and how he seemed to always know exactly what to do to drive me over the edge, but this time, I think because of the racing hormones, everything is intensified and it's like all my senses are now set on 'Hyper-aware' so it's beyond incredible.

And I didn't even notice it before, but afterwards, while we we're just laying there and he's brushing my hair out of my eyes, I notice that I feel much more relaxed and satisfied, like how you feel after a massage and all those muscles that are in your shoulders and back were unbearably tight are now soft and unraveled, and that's what it feels like, in my stomach, like all the tension that I wasn't aware was there is gone.

And that's when I feel it, sitting up with a gasp, my hand over my lower stomach.

Sasuke's immediately sitting up next to me, his eyes a little panicked. "Is something wrong? Does it hurt?"

But I shake my head and just run my hand along my stomach waiting to see if it will happen again because I want him to feel it too. "The...baby...it _moved_..."

Sasuke freezes and stares at my stomach, like he's expecting it to become all bumpy from it moving, and he's waiting but to no avail, so finally, he just puts his hand over my stomach too and he waits. And waits.

It doesn't happen for the rest of the night, but he still keeps his hands there as we sleep and I'm sure if he had felt it while he was sleeping, he would have woken right up and started rubbing where it had touched. But I know that he won't be able to feel it yet because it wasn't that kind of a movement-- it was just a brush on the inside of my stomach and for the kind of movement he's looking for, it may be awhile.

But that's okay, I think, because Sasuke seems willing to wait that long.

XxXxX

My mother's rubbing that disgusting stuff on my stomach again and we're back in the ultrasound room and I know if Sasuke was anything like his friend Naruto, he'd be bouncing on his feet at this point, too excited to sit still.

But he's Sasuke, and even though he's eager to know the sex of the baby, he's still him, so he just stands there, almost completely unaffected, it would seem, to anyone else, but I can see his eyes are a little wide and his jaw line is tight and a few of his fingers are twitching now and then.

And now our eyes are locked on the computer screen, waiting with baited breath, to know what it is so we can stop calling it 'it'...

But suddenly my mother's inhaling sharply and wiggling the stick thing around and peering at the screen like she can't believe it. It's incredibly unnerving to see her react like that, so how can she expect me not to get worried now?

"What? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing...it's just.... honey.... Sakura...I figured out why you're so tired now..."

"What?" I'm demanding, trying to sit up, but Sasuke's preventing me and glaring at my mother at the same time, telling her to spit it out.

"You're having twins."

I'm trying to figure out if I've passed out or not because nothing's processing in my mind now and I have no idea what's going on, just those words echoing around in my head. That there's _two_ baby's growing in my stomach, not one...and I know I'm happy about it because I can feel my cheeks lifting even though I don't remember _thinking_ that I was happy about it or telling myself to smile.

"Sakura...?" Sasuke snaps me out of it, whatever it was, by poking me in the middle of my forehead like he has a habit of doing that he picked up from his brother. I blink up at him and I'm wondering again if he wanted this to begin with-- if he wanted _twins_ too.

But he doesn't say anything else, just looks up at my mother and speaks to her instead. "Can you tell what their gender is?"

She's quiet for a moment, fiddling around with the controls and the stick thing on my stomach, then smiles. "Well that ones a boy..." she points to one form on the screen. I'm wondering how we missed the second form last time because he looks so big now, so noticeable. I ask her, and she just tells me it's very easy to miss it, especially that early on, at only three months when we had the last ultrasound, because if the heart beats are very close, it can be almost impossible to tell up until the birth even sometimes.

And I don't know what to say to that because I'm still a little surprised and I'm happy that I know and it wasn't like that-- that I'm not going to find out when they're born because that would freak me out, to be honest, if I popped one out and then I was told, 'Hang on there's something else coming out...'

Sasuke nods his head, like he already knew this, and I wouldn't be surprised if he did because he's extremely smart and has a habit of knowing odd things and I'm about to ask him if he really did know this already, but my mother's speaking again.

"Well...the second one...it's harder to tell.... but I think it's a girl..."

And then she's going off all technical on us saying things about how it could just be that baby's developing a little later, which wouldn't be surprising, since I'm still only_ almost_ five months now. But again, I'm not listening because I've heard what I needed to and anything else she's saying now doesn't matter at the moment even though I know I'm going to wish I was paying attention because things like this-- nurses and doctors things, information-- always interest me, it's why my mother and I get along so well-- because I want to be as good as she is at this stuff when I get older. But I can't focus on her because I still want to know if Sasuke wanted twins of all things. I mean, yes he said he wanted a kid, but he never said anything about twins and what if it's too much for him to handle?

I know I'm probably over-thinking the whole situation, and I shouldn't be this worried about everything, but really I can't help it, because it's so important. It used to be just Sasuke that mattered this much to me-- that I thought I couldn't live without-- but now there's these two little miracles growing in my belly that was created by the one person I love and I'm finding that they mean just as much to me as he does.

I think that's what happens when you have them growing in you for nine months-- you get so attached...and that's why it hurts so much when a mother loses her child.

I glance around now, because I had been lost in my thoughts, and I hadn't realized my mother had left, so I shoot Sasuke a questioning look.

"She went to go get more film to take the ultrasound pictures..."

I just nod, and continue to watch him.

He has his back against the wall and now he's putting his head back, closing his eyes to the ceiling. I start to worry that he's sick or something, but he starts speaking again before I can ask.

"Twins..._twins..._a boy...and a girl...."

And there's this teensy little smile playing with his lips and I know he's happy about it now, so suddenly, the stress and worry about it is gone. And I think it's those stupid hormones again that are making like this-- a nervous wreak, worrying about what's going to happen next or if he's happy or okay with this, but I know either way, pregnant or not, I'd still want him to be happy, so I'm not sure I can blame it entirely on the hormones. I just wish I could keep myself from overreacting and being this insecure because it isn't like me at all.

But now he's looking at me again, with those eyes that I could stare in all day, just drown in, and the next thing I know, I'm wiping the goop off my stomach as fast as I can because I want to kiss him again, but there's no way I'm doing it with disgusting slop on my stomach, and Sasuke's by my side asking me what I'm doing, my mother's not done with the ultrasound. I just throw him a small smile and, once all the goop is off, I pull his face down to mine and I tell him then she can put it back on later and then I kiss him and I have a feeling he knows that I was planning on doing that because right before I did, he had that knowing smirk on his lips that just looks oh-so-sexy on him and I keep kissing him even though I know my mother can walk in at any moment.

It's only when he's got his lips on my neck and I'm starting to moan because he knows exactly where on my neck to bite down and one of my hands is tangling in his spiky hairs and the other is running down his chest and I can feel all those muscles contracting at each touch, that my mother walks in and we pull apart, my face a little red and Sasuke just looking a little annoyed.

My mother is shaking her blond head at us, smiling like she knew this would happen, and I'm pretty sure she did because she's got another bottle of that horrid slimy stuff in her hand again.

I just frown at her and try not to let he near my stomach because the stuff really does feel that gross, but Sasuke and her can easily pin me down, despite going easy on me because of the pregnancy, so I'm left sulking on my back on the bed while she drenches my stomach in it all over again.

XxXxX

I know that at seven months, it's pretty damn noticeable, and you'd have to be blind to not know that I'm pregnant.

So wouldn't you think someone with glasses would be able to see this better than anyone?

But apparently not because Karin's in front of me during lunch, and she's got her hands on her hips, and I can't help but think that if she wore her school skirt any shorter and those socks any higher, she'd be mistaken for a hooker, but I'm more distracted by the way she's trying to bitch me out in front of the whole cafeteria, but failing completely because everyone else except her and those stupid fan girls seem to know that Uchiha Sasuke and I are dating and I'm having his kids.

You'd think him walking down the halls with me hand in hand, kissing me, glaring at any guys he saw looking at me wrong (because none of them _dared_ to do anything but that because now I was 'Uchiha's girl' ), and us sneaking off on occasion to do...well...stuff....would be enough proof, but apparently, it's not, and Karin's delusional.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe _you're_ dating Sasuke-kun when he could have someone like _me_?"

And I wrinkle my nose at the way she's talking because she exaggerates half her words and her voice is a little too high pitched for my liking and I don't know if that's because she's pissed and being over-dramatic or if it's _naturally_ like that.

"Well...if he wants to date you, he can. But seeing as he kisses me and not you, I'm kind of thinking he doesn't want to." I say, raising my eyebrows. I'm trying my best to keep my calm because I know I'm not supposed to fight while being pregnant because other wise this chick would have been knocked out cold by now, on the floor, and possibly bleeding if I had my way.

"Oh please! You're probably blackmailing him or--"

"Karin, get lost. She's my girlfriend, carrying my kids, and you're not. Get. Lost." I can tell Sasuke's getting fed up by all of this because this is the third time some chick has come up to us in the past week and started something and it's gotten to the point I'm not allowed by Sasuke and my friends to walk around alone because they don't want his fan girls suddenly attacking me when I can't fight back and pushing me down stairs or something.

"Oh but Sasuke-kun I know you don't mean that! Don't worry we'll take care of this pink-haired freak--"

And that's when I lose it, because I'm very touchy about my hair color because it's natural, even though it's pink, and I'm sick of people dragging _hair color_ into these things.

"Sweetie. Your hair dye? Is it called Washed Out Strawberry? Cause that's what it looks like. Don't you dare start on mine if you can't even get a decent dye job, because _mine's_ natural."

Karin's mouth is opening and closing like a fish now and I can hear Ino snickering behind me. "I'm sorry that you didn't get Sasuke, but really, get over it. Because I'm happy, he says he's happy, and really, you're just butting in where your not wanted. So do us a favor and buy a life with all that money your wasting on the Internet trying to buy knock-offs of Sasuke's underwear. Got it?"

There's silence for a second, and then Karin's practically blubbering. "Th-they're knock-offs?"

I nod slowly. "Uh-huh. You honestly think Sasuke would let people sell his boxers? Oh, by the way-- here's a tip. I hear Itachi's single."

And all of a sudden, it's like we're back in first grade, because they're all squealing in these obnoxious voices that kind of remind me of little pigs, but I don't say that, because I'm watching them walk away in this little group, whispering and squealing...I'm sure it's something about how to buy _Itachi's _underwear online too.

I don't have time to laugh at how easily distracted they are because Sasuke's pulling me out of the lunchroom now and I'm trying to keep up.

Once we're outside, he's got me in an empty classroom, and I remember that day after the first day, when he got mad about Kiba hitting on me and he brought me to an empty classroom like this one.

"You shouldn't do that." He's telling me now, locking the door behind us.

"Do what?"

"Get stressed out like that. Yell like that. It's not good for you or the babies."

He leans himself up against the teacher's desk and I walk over to him. Automatically, he's interlacing our fingers and pulling me, back against his chest, to him.

"I know...but...they...she...gets me so mad. I mean what she says..."

"You shouldn't worry about petty things like that. She means nothing. You do. Remember that."

And I will, especially because of the way that now, when he speaks, his lips are whispering over the back of my neck, and even though it's hard to concentrate with him acting like that, the words register somewhere in my mind and I tuck it away so I'll have it for future reference before I turn to the side to kiss him properly.

And it's like the ultrasound room all over or all those other times when we were in public places and he's gotten to me like this and I just can't control it. I'm kissing him again like he's the only one I'll ever want-- because really, I know he is, even though I'm only seventeen and he's almost eighteen, and I'm okay with that, because this feeling of wanting him, needing him, isn't going to fade. Maybe intensify, but never fade.

And I know that because we're always on the same page, especially at times like this.

And because everything about us just fits so _perfectly_ together it shouldn't be this natural, my lips on his, and his hands over my body...

And I don't think I'll ever understand how he can want me this much too, even when I've got his babies bulging out of me, but somehow he does, because he's incredibly hard already, and I know any second now, he's going to be pushing himself inside of me, because by the sound of his groans, he's not going to last much longer, and I know I won't either if his hands keep doing what they're doing.

XxXxX

"Almost there!"

"A few more pushes!"

"Would you shut the fuck up already?? You've been saying that for the past half hour!!"

I haven't been keeping time because, really, no one can do that when they're giving birth. But I know my mother and that stupid assistant doctor have been saying it for too long than my liking and I'm ready to rip my mother's stupid pig tails out-- she's too old for them anyways-- and that doctor should be castrated if he thinks it's as easy as a few pushes.

Because if it was that easy-- a few pushes-- they would have been out by now.

But no. I've been in labor for about seven hours and only one of them is halfway out. Or something like that. It's hard to pay attention to what people are telling you when your pretty much being ripped open form the inside out.

The pain is almost unbearable, even with all the medication they've put me on. I'm pretty sure if they hadn't, I would have passed out by now.

I told Sasuke that he has to stay by my side, up by my head and not down where the doctors are, and I know he was confused as to why, and I'll never tell him this, but it's because of some stupid comic I read on the internet about child birth being the killers of vaginas and I'm pretty sure he'd be creeped out by the sight and it would really suck if we couldn't have sex because he saw that, because really, the guy's to good in bed for his own good.

And surprisingly, he's listening like a good boy. Though I think that's because I have his hand crushed in mine to the point it's turning colors.

But he hasn't said a word-- probably because he's seen me freak out on that assistant doctor for not shutting up a gazillion times in the past seven hours-- he just stands there, watching my face, coal eyes occasionally flicking down to where the doctors are, and sometimes he'll lean over and press his lips to my cheek or wipe the sweat off my face.

But I don't worry about how horrible I probably look because the pain really is rather blinding and suddenly, now, my mother is saying the first one's out and the second one's already half way out.

I know I'm screaming a little, and it's hard not to, because it _reallyreallyreally_ hurts, but the relief is immense when the second one's out just minutes later.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke's voice is in my ear and I'm vaguely aware that he's going in and out of focus I'm so tired. So I just nod and smile as big as I can-- I'm sure it's not very big, but Sasuke just returns it as much as he can and it's not very big either, and then he presses his lips to my temple and I hear him whispering an 'I love you' and...'Thank you'...? I think, before I fully pass out.

XxXxX

"Suki! You know your not supposed to do that!"

Big green eyes are staring up at me as innocent as I've ever seen and I have to smile. You really can't stay mad at a three-almost- four- year old for very long. Especially when she's got my eyes and his hair to her shoulders and she's sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor surrounded by pots and pans and staring up at you like she has no idea what she's done and she doesn't want you to be mad at her.

"But Momma...you said I could play wiff 'em!" and she's got those long eyelashes just like him too and she knows just how to use them, batting them innocently, and she has my pout too, and she definitely knows how to use that, just like her mother, too.

"No...I said you could play with your toys. Not the pots and pans."

"But they awe my toys!"

"No, sweetie, they're not. Kei's in the other room playing with your toys like a good boy. Like you should be doing."

"I'm not a boy!" she was pouting again and I couldn't help but laugh. They can speak in sentences, yes, but sometimes have trouble pronouncing things, and even at this age, that's pretty good.

"No your not. You're just like your mother though. Always up to _something_." I can feel his arms wrapping around my waist and I reach back to flick him on the head.

"I'm not always up to something!" I retort, but I know otherwise, because really, I couldn't stand it if I was a goody-two-shoes-- really, where's the fun in that? If I had stuck to that, I wouldn't be with him right now, with two kids in our own house.

"Yes you are. And you know it and I love it." And he kisses me and I'm pretty sure it's not exactly appropriate for Suki to see, but I don't have to do anything because the next thing I know, Suki's shrieking "Eeewwwww!" and running as fast as her little legs can carry her into the other room.

"Momma why ish...oh..." Kei walks into the kitchen and stops in the doorway, cocking his head of raven hair at Sasuke and I, blinking his green orbs. "Suki, why ish you scweameen? Daddy's juss shoween Momma how mush he wuvs her..."

And really, for almost four year olds, our little miracles were too smart for their own good and I can't help but love everything about it and wonder how everything turned out so _perfectly perfect..._

_XxXxX_

Er...I didn't really like this one as much...ugh...oh well...

Well Mikoto and Fugaku didn't show up really in this, but if you want another sequel, they'll be in that one, kay??

SO REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGH, AND IF YOU WANT _ANOTHER _SEQUEL, NEH?

though i dont think you will...I think this covers most of it....


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided….

There shall be a sequel….

And it shall be called….

'And Everything In Between…'

Or at least I think it will be….

I have a general idea what it will be about, but it will take some time, considering I have other stories to update and I've been trying to get my other oneshots and stuff up…..but I'm not getting very far…..

Just thought you should know….

So if you DO want to read the THIRD (or is the second?) sequel, add this story to your alerts…or add me…or something…because I'll put up another chapter on this when the THIRD sequel is up….


End file.
